SnowAngel
by Lizzie Loves
Summary: Up to adopt :I am Doctor Eveline Snow, yeah Snow like Doctor Caitlin Snow, that's my sister, I work at S.T.A.R. Labs as a Technology Engineer, I make the toys along with the help of the incredibly cute, Cisco Ramon. My life was great, I had I loving sister Caitlin Snow and a crush on the cutest person you will ever meet, Cisco Ramon. That was before the particle accelerator.
1. Up TO ADOPT

UP TO ADOPT

This was up on here awhile ago but I just had to many

ideas and didn't know what to do and took it down

I was rereading it and I like the story but I don't feel

like writing it. I have edit it a bit and I can send you

my ideas and the chapters just PM me or

whatever And I will send them to you


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

I don't own The Flash….obviously. but I do own Eveline Snow. It takes place in episode 7 power outage.

Chapter one Waking Up

Do you believe in the imposable? Good. Because that what I am. I am Doctor Eveline Snow, yeah Snow like Doctor Caitlin Snow, that's my sister, I work at S.T.A.R. Labs as a Technology Engineer, I make the toys along with the help of the incredibly cute, Cisco Ramon. My life was great, I had I loving sister Caitlin Snow who was about to get married to one of my best friends Ronnie Raymond, a great job at S.T.A.R. labs, and a crush on the cutest person you will ever meet, Cisco Ramon. That was before the particle accelerator exploded sending me in to a ten month coma, turning my beautiful red locks of hair white, killing my sisters fiancée, and oh yeah turned me in to crime fighting snow throwing, ice shooting, superhero called SnowAngel, don't look at me Cisco came up with the name, and that's just the beginning. Oh, and I have to implore not to any Elsa from Frozen jokes, I get enough of those from Cisco and others as it is.

Okay, let me start from the beginning. I woke up in S.T.A.R. labs, in the dark, alone. I guessed that we were having some sort of power outages or something. I got myself unhooked from the machines only to look down and see that I was only wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. Great, just great, I grabbed the nearest top, that being an S.T.A.R. labs sweat shirt, and put it on. I look down at my hair to see where it was red it was now white, if this is Ronnie's idea of a joke I am so going to kill him.

That when I hear it, a noise coming from the parking garage, last thing I remember the particle accelerator was about to go online and I had gone down to see Grodd and then there had been a big bang. I know I should have been up there with the others but I didn't like Grodd being alone, he had been thought so much I felt bad for him, also I seemed to have a connection with the Gorilla. Oh no if Grodd is lose than I better go and help catch him.

I run down to the garage and see I guy shooting lightning out of his hands at a guy in a red suit. I shout out my hand to try and stop him only to see a beam of ice shooting out of my hand. I froze a guy. I look up to see Cisco, Doctor Wells, Caitlin, and the guy in the red super suit looking at me.

"well." I say with a shacking voice. "Looks like he need to cool down." And with that I fainted.

"I can't believe she is awake, this is great. And she has powers, I mean did you see her, she was like Elsa or something. Oh we have to come up with the perfect code name for her what about…. Snowbelle or…or… Snowflake."

"I thought that was your own personal pet name for me Cisco." I say opening my eyes and looking over at him, I thought the smile on his face bigger than I've ever seen and this is Cisco we're talking about here that's saying something, the guy next to him was someone I've never seen before but I have a feeling he was the one in the red suit. Turns out I was back in bed in the Cortex. All of the sudden Caitlin tackled me in a hug.

"Thank goodness, you're awake. I've missed you so much and after what to Ronnie.."

"What…What happened when I was asleep, is Ronnie okay, how long was I out, what's going on." I asked the questions spilling for my mouth.

It took a while but they explained everything to me about the particle accelerator exploding, about Doctor Wells never being able to walk again, and Ronnie dying and Barry becoming the Flash, about my ten month coma.

"So, let me get this straight you're a superhero, and you two have been helping him take down bad guys with super powers and now I have control over ice and snow and am basically Elsa from Frozen." I ask.

"Yeah that's about it but the bad guys are called meta-humans and we have been coming up with cool code names for them." Cisco tells me. Man is he cute.

"Well, I have to go see Eddie in the hospital see you guys tomorrow." Barry said as he left.

"And I have to run some tests on your blood. I will take you home tomorrow, but for now get some sleep, Sis." Caitlin said leaving me alone with Cisco.

"So I was thinking about your code name what do you think about Snowbelle."

"I don't like it, what about Snow Queen?"

"No, it makes you sound old. Ice Queen?"

"Nope, I sound like a villain."

"SnowAngel."

"I love it." I say smiling up at him.

"So do I. Come on you need your rest I will see you in the morning." He says.

And with that I was left to my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2 My Motorcycle

Chapter Two My Motorcycle

"Barry, bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and Sam par." Cisco say as Caitlin and I walk in the room.

"That's where we bank." Caitlin say worriedly.

I didn't care, I was thinking about how I could help.

"You know, maybe I could help?"

"No, you are not going you are not ready, besides when you get there it will be to late, and we don't even have you a super suit." Caitlin said as Cisco finished helping Barry.

After Barry came by to ask about the Robbery at the bank and the guy with the crazy eye control thing Cisco was helping me train with my new powers. It was pretty 'cool'.

But then we got a ping telling us where devil eyes was.

"Oh, hey we could call him Devil eyes, what do you think?" I asked Cisco.

"I have heard worse… mostly from your sister."

"Hey!" Catlin said a little peeved at that statement.

We listened in on the coms. I can't believe the Arrow is here that is so cool, well not as 'cool' as me but you know. We were talking about just how cool it is, that was until Barry came in holding a Blond his arms. Her blouse started smoking and she quickly took it off.

"Hey, you guys, remember Felicity?" Barry said awkwardly.

"I will always remember this." Cisco Said as I covered his eyes and Caitlin got her a new shirt.

"Felicity Smoke this is Doctor Eveline Snow, Caitlin's sister she woke up from a coma a few days." Barry says.

"Oh yeah I remember watching you sleep. Not that I was watching you sleep, or anything that would be weird. It's just that I remember seeing you and be like why do they have a girl in there lab? Did they kidnap her? Not that I'm saying that you guys would kidnap anyone, I just thought it was weird and then Cisco kept looking over there and I'm going to stop talking now." Felicity said awkwardly.

"Evie, this is Felicity Smoke she helped us with a case a while back."

"So Felicity," my sister said trying to break the awkwardeness. "What brings you to Central City, not Barry I hope?"

"No. No. Nope. Not at all. Actually it was this." She said pulling out a boomerang. Man, that thing is beautiful.

"Do you know what the wings are made of?" Cisco and I were so amazed by this thing. As me, Cisco, and Felicity were geeking out over the boomerang Barry was doing, whatever it is that he was doing.  
"Snowflake, this is so cool." Cisco breathed. Yep adorable.

"I know right I mean she knows the Arrow, He is the Flash, and that is a boomerang that some bad guy used as a weapon." I say.

"Do you think I can throw it?" Cisco asked. Before I could say anything he threw it and Caitlin want crazy as the boomerang bounds off the walls. Oh, this is bad.

"Sorry," Cisco said, looking adorable, "That's my bad, that's on me." Yep so cute.

"Cool."

Then the Arrow got Barry the guy's name, Roy G. Bivalo, wow great name, kinda like Felisha Anne Gray. Felicity installed a new facial recognition program and we got a ping.

"Great," Felicity said "I'll tell the Arrow."

"No, I got this."

"Barry let me come with you and help." I tried to ask.

"Nope, you're not ready. Plus Cisco and Caitlin would kill me, relax I got this." Then he got beat up by rainbow man. Caitlin said that she didn't see anything wrong with him but I know something's not right. Caitlin was trying to help but then Barry had to go and say that 'he's not Ronnie' and oh that got me mad I had to go and cool down. So I went to Grodd's room.

I ended up icing half of the place and when I finally got calm enough to go back I find out that Barry went all crazy. And that the Arrow was here and he was Oliver Queen.

"I knew Oliver Queen was The Arrow , well I had it gotten it down to a list of about 150 people but he was on that list." Cisco said having a fangirl moment.

"Well I got it down to a list of 149 people, I told you there was no way for it to be Bruce Wayne." I tell him.

"Any idea how to stop Barry's rage fest?" Felicity's friend asked turning away from me and Cisco.

"Yeah know a cold gun would come in handy right about now." Cisco tells them.

"I could do it." I say.

"And how are you going to do that I don't think he will want to talk it out and you don't really look like you could take down a five year old much less Barry Allen." The guy asked. I smile and formed a snow ball in my hand.

"I can get him to cool down." I say with a glint in my eye, I had been so bored not being able to help but now…now I can.

"Wow." Felicity breathed.

"Cool I know."

"Why don't you people tell me these things." The guy said, looking tiered.

"Nope, no way we can't let you do that there is no way. And you don't even have a suit or anything People will know who you are." Caitlin said acting like the big sister she was.

"Well actually that not true." I say walking over to Cisco.

"You see we have been working on a costume together." Cisco tells them as I bring it out. It was a cute ice blue dress that came to my knees, white boots and gloves, and one of those cool super hero masks.

"Fine, but just…be careful." Caitlin says with a hug.

"Here." Felicity says tossing me some keys. "Take Oliver's Bike."

I was just about to leave when Cisco came up to me with a com that had a snowflake design.

"Here." he says putting it behind my ear. "A snowflake, for my snowflake." Man he is so cute I hope he likes me. No. Bad Evie, save Barry then, think about how cute Cisco is.

And so I was off on a vigilante's motorcycle to save the fastest man alive from killing someone. 'Wow' I think to myself 'I used to be the head Technology Engineer for a company making tomorrows science, how did my life get so complicated'

I show up just in time to see Barry standing over Eddie looking like he was about to kill him, and Iris just watching helplessly. I did the first thing that came to mind, I frosted him.

"Who…Who are you?" Iris asked looking at me.

"A friend. They call me SnowAngel, and I think you and your boyfriend should run. Don't worry about Flash here, he's not a bad guy he just needs to… Chill Out." 'I'm not even sorry.'

"Good one. Now Barry's going to get lose any minute now. We need you over in that ally over there so when we show up you can ice him don't worry Arrow can get him over there." Cisco tells me over coms.

Lucky everything went to plan, well maybe not the part when I gave Barry frost bite but you know not everything can go to plan.

Then Barry, the Arrow, and I took down Bivalo together. I just took down a meta-human with the help of the Flash and the Arrow, this is my life now, weird but I like it.

I sat in Jitters when Oliver and Felicity came in and Felicity gave me the great news, Oliver is letting me keep the bike. And I mean this is so great I get to be a superhero and I get a motorcycle.

Isis came over with me my hot chocolate. "I'm sorry but do I know you, I feel like I have seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

"Uh. You're Barry's friend right. I was being treated at S.T.A.R. labs too. I'm Eveline Snow, Caitlin's Sister. I just woke up from a coma a few days ago." I tell her hoping she will buy it. Lucky for me she did.

"Oh, well I should be getting back to work, see you around." She said as she left.

And with that I jumped on my new Motorcycle with three hot Chocolates to go and made my way back to star labs.


	4. Chapter 3 Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 3 Best Christmas Ever

I sat in the living room floor of mine and Caitlin's flat looking up at the undressed tree. We didn't have any Christmas ornaments, and I didn't feel like going out to buy any, it was so cold in are flat, cold enough for it to snow. That was the thing about us Snows the cold never seemed to bother us.

I held out my hand in front of me and directed my powers in front of me at the tree. I ended up with a beautiful decorated tree. I picked up the presents I got for Barry and Dr. Wells, I got both of them a box of homemade cookies. Not that I made them I can't cook, nether can Caitlin.

I got there to find that Barry was there handing out presents. He gave me an ice blue one that looked that looked to be a book or movie or something. I gave him and Dr. Wells there presents. Barry thanked me but Dr. Wells just looked at the cookies and seemed like he would say something but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Well I think we should have some eggnog with theses cookies. What do you guys think?" Barry asked bring out the eggnog.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Cisco said looking adorable.

"I think I will just stick to my hot chocolate, thanks." I said take a drink of said chocolatey goodness.

"Sorry, I shouldn't drink and dive." Dr. Wells wheeling off.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Barry asked.

Then we had to explain to him about Tess and the accident.

"I'm going to go get him a present." Caitlin tells us.

After Barry left it was just me and Cisco in the cortex.

"So, what did Barry get you?" He asked. I unwrap the present to find that it is indeed a movie, Frozen to be exacted. We laughed at that.

"Cool. So, when am I going to get my present?" Cisco asked me.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." I tell him. "And I am guessing you're not going to tell me what I am getting, are you?"

"Nope."

The next day Joe and Barry came and told us about the man in yellow. After they left Caitlin went on a coffee, and in my case hot chocolate, run, and Dr. Wells went with Barry. Me and Cisco were working on making a trap and coming up with code names, I liked Doctor Zoom but Cisco liked the opposite flash.

Caitlin came back and me and Cisco went to tell her about the trap, when she told us about Ronnie being alive. She asked for are help. There was nothing we could do but help. So we did.

We got to some old building we had tracked him to.

"We should have told Dr. Wells and Barry." Cisco said worriedly.

"No, not an till we are Caitlin tells us. I was walking in the back of the group with a snowball in hand if needed.

This next part is a bit of a blur but I remember Ronnie stepping in front of us and then throwing my snowball at his face. All I remember is Caitlin and Ronnie talking and Ronnie not making much sense then burst into flames and then all I remember is blacking out.

I woke up to hear Doctor Wells telling Caitlin that we will find Ronnie.

"Hey, Cait your boyfriend is pretty hot." I tell her smiling. Cisco and Caitlin rushed over to me.

"Don't laugh you scared us pretty bad back there." Caitlin tells me.

"I'm sorry, Sis, didn't mean to scare you." I say looking up at her. I was back in the cortex, again, after passing out after the thing with Ronnie. Cisco, Caitlin and Doctor Wells filled me in on what happen with the man in yellow.

"You probably past out do to the sudden heat, essentially you got to hot to fast, and your body couldn't take it." Caitlin tells me.

Well great no more days at the beach for this girl , well good thing I don't like the beach, or sand of anything to hot, besides food or Coco because Coco is life.

"Well shouldn't you three be off. Joe did invite you to the party after all." Doctor Wells tells us.

"I have to go get something from the flat you guys go ahead." Caitlin tells us as she leaves.

"Come on lets go." Cisco tells me.

"Wait, I want to give you your present first." I tell him as I lead him to an empty room.

"You see, I remember last year you telling me that you never got to play in to snow as a kid, because it almost never snows in Central City. So I thought what better present than you first snow day." I say as I make the room fill with snow.

"Cool." For a good few minutes we played in the snow making snow angels and snowmen, and having a snowball fight.

When we were done Cisco handed me a small box. I opened it to find a beautiful Snowflake necklace.

"I know it's no magic snow day, but.." I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"I love it Cisco. Will you help me put it on?"

"Come on, we don't want to be late to the party." Cisco tells me as we get up.

"Would want to miss that now would we. Come on we can take my bike." And with that we were off.


	5. Chapter 4 cold

Chapter 4 Cold

I watched as Barry tried to out run the drone me and Cisco made. I was standing next to Cisco and Doctor Wells, as Cisco and I controlled the drone when Caitlin came over to us.

"That was close." She said, looking like a mom who was scolding a two year old.

"He told us to make it hard." Cisco said as I made the drone come around for another strike. Man, my life is so cool. Doctor Wells said something about this just being training or whatever, when Barry came on over the coms.

"Cisco, you goanna bring it or what?" Barry asked. Cisco and I look over at Doctor Well. He signed.

"Bring it." He told us.

Cisco shout the rocket off, which I don't think Barry was expecting. I shout off the second rocket and then Barry destroyed the drone. That was pretty cool, but man I worked really hard on that drone.

After Barry ate more food then I could in a week he and Doctor Well stated talking about the man in yellow.

"I think you mean..." Cisco started

"The reverse Flash." I finish. They look at us weird. "What?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said it, not us." Cisco tells then. Cisco then goes on to tell them why that is the perfect name for him.

"Alright, how many of those drones do you have left." Barry asked.

"Two." Cisco tells him.

"And, they have lasers." I tell him proudly. Cisco and I had spent two hours yesterday adding laser, and it was going to be epic.

"No." Caitlin and Doctor Wells say at the same time.  
"Killjoy."

The next day Barry came over to the labs and told us about Caption Cold being back. I have to say I am looking forward to meeting this guy, teach him what cold really is.

Cisco looked really down about the whole thing, I mean he did make the cold gun in the first place.

Doctor Wells told Barry to focus on getting faster and that he, Cisco, and I would work on helping the cops. Cisco and I got to work making a way to stop Cold.

I smiled as I got a call from Mister and Misses Rathaway saying that they were getting back from Paris and that wanted to have lunch in a few days. Mister and Misses Rathaway were like second parents to me seeing as I was best friends with their son, and even after the disowned him they still treated me like I was their daughter.

I stood fidgeting with my dress, I was in full SnowAngel gear in front of the whole CCPD about to use my ice powers and I was nerves. Cisco said he could have made an ice gun to shout at the shield but we both knew that it would take too much time and that was something we did not have.

Cisco was telling them about how we at S.T.A.R. labs had improved the police shields but all I could think about was how nervish I was feeling. Some guy asked how they were supposed to trust us after what happened with the particle accelerator.

"And how are we supposed to trust this SnowAngel girl ether? How do we know she is not like the other freaks?" one officer asked. I didn't know what to say, luckily someone did.

"I trust her." Joe tells them, "She saved my partner and my daughter's life. So yeah I trust her." I smiled at that. Cisco told them that we were just trying to help and then moistened for me to ice the dummy, the dummy dummy not the cop.

I held my hand out in front of me and shout a cold blast strait at the dummy and watched as it hit the shield dead on,sending the dummy backwards I watched as the shield generated heat and defrosted. The whole police department stares as the shield we made did its job.

I stood talking to detective Thawne and Cisco about shields we had made.

"You know what's crazy?" Eddie asks us.

"What?" cisco asked looking a little nervish.

"I get the feeling that that SnowAngel girl likes you, Cisco. I mean the way she was looking at you and all." Eddie tells him.

"Well of course she does." I tell them, "He is Cisco how could someone not like him?"

"Really?" Cisco asked, "So do You like me?" I didn't know what to say, but luckily I didn't have to. Just then Eddie got a call on his phone.

"Okay guys you can talk about this later right now Mister and Misses Rathaway plane landed to find Snart waiting for them." Oh no, did he just say what I think he said?

"Wait, What?" Before he could say anything I was out the door, on my motorcycle and my way to help the Rathaways.

I got there just before the cobs as Mister and Misses Rathaway ran out of the building.

"Mister and Misses R, over here." I yell trying to get their attention as the cops hold up there shields agents Snart's cold gun. Then some random guy comes out blabbing about heat, and then shouts FIRE out of a gun. FIRE, why is it away fire.

I try to get Mister and Misses Rathaway out of there but not before I see some cops get burned. I wish I could help but I can't let people see me and I don't have my suit or anything.

"You okay, Mister and Misses R?" I ask hoping there okay.

"Yes, yes. We are fine dear they just took that silly old painting." Mister Rathaway tells me even thought I know they have wanted this piece for a long time.

"Oh, but are you okay dear? I mean you did just wake up from a coma, are you sure you should be running about like this? And when did you get a motor bike? Do you know have dangerous that is? I mean you are still only twenty-three you're too young to die." Misses Rathaway tells me.

"Yes, yes. I am fine Misses R. trust me on this." I tell her.

Just then Cisco comes over to tell us what happened.

"And just who are you young man?" Mister Rathaway asked crossing his arms.

"Oh Sorry. Mister and Misses Rathaway, I would like you to meet Francisco Ramon. Cisco this is Mister and Misses Rathaway, one of the richest couples in Center City." I tell them.

"Nice to meet you Mister Ramon, Eveline you never told us you had a boyfriend." Misses Rathaway tell us.

"Oh, No. No. I'm not her boyfriend." Cisco says blushing.

"And what's that supposed to mean young man? Are you saying she is not good enough for you?" Mister Rathaway say looking at him.

"Oh, no. that's not what I mean. I mean she can do so much better than me, whoever she ends up with is one luckily guy. I am just saying that I…"

"Relax." Mister Rathaway cuts him off. "I was just messing with you kid."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Eveline dear could you spend the night at our house? I think I could sleep better knowing you're safe." Misses Rathaway tells me.

"Sure thing Misses R." I tell them. After a while it was time to go and I said goodbye to Cisco and was on my bike on the way to Rathaway Manner.

I can't believe it. My sister was just kidnap by a crazy man with an icegun. I was having lunch with Mister and Misses Rathaway at some fancy restaurant when all of the sudden the T.V. started acting weird and then those psychos came on with my sister.

"Greeting citizens of Central City, I am Leonard Snart but you can call me Cold." The Psycho's voice made my skin crawl. First he holds up the Rathaways then he takes my sister. "I am going to make this very simple for everyone, that red strike you have been hearing whispers about the one mysteriously saving people these past few months, the girl that looks like angel who lost her wings, who has ice at her beck and call, well surprise there're real. This strike he calls himself." He laughs a little to himself here. "the Flash. Porter and main tonight sundown. Come out where ever you are Flash. Show the world you're real, or this woman dies." I see Caitlin in the background telling Barry not to come for her. "Oh, and one more thing bring that pretty SnowAngel with you." and with that the screen goes black.

I don't even think about it. I am on my bike and one my way to S.T.A.R. labs. I meet Barry there but there is no Cisco or Doctor Wells anywhere to be seen.

"You don't have to go." He tells me.

"But I do." He is gone in a flash and on my way to leave Cisco stops me.

"I am going with Joe to try and find Caitlin."

"Okay just please be safe."

"Aren't I the one supports to be saying that you going to go face to face with a Psycho who called you 'the girl that looks like angel who lost her wings' and 'that pretty SnowAngel' and a guy with a fire gun. You hate fire, and if you get to closet to that thing you will over heat and pass out."

"Just be careful. And Cisco. Good luck."

With that I'm out the door, in my gear, and on my bike. I lesion in one the coms as Barry tied to get them to cross streams.

I get there just in time to see Eddie save Barry from the Freeze ray, but that won't last long I jump off my bike and create a ice barer between us and them.

"Look who showed up. How nice of you to drop by Angel." Snart said with a sneer. Barry in a flash got Eddie to safety as I said. "You know I think you two could do with some jail time to 'cool off'."

"Clever Snowflake." Okay when he says it, it is just creepy. "But I would not be so careless with my words if I were you. you might say something wrong and 'Freeze up'." He says then of cores I have to doge a heat wave.

I watch as Barry stands getting burned on one side and frozen on the other as he gets them to cross streams. I want to laugh when I see Cold fly backward and hit the wall. I walk over to him.

"You know." I tell him, "You give cold a bad name."

I was standing next to Cisco as Eddie hand him the guns.

"Caitlin told me what happen. Sounds like you had a real 'blast'." He smile. Good I'm glad I can make him smile.

"Yeah wells sounds like you had a pretty 'cool' time." He says putting the guns up.

"Oh, 'Let it go' would you?" I say looking at the guns. "Why did you even make that thing in the first place?"

"I didn't know Barry that well then, I didn't know if he was like the rest of the meta-humans we had faced. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I couldn't take it if Caitlin, or Doctor Wells, or ….. you got hurt. You were still in a coma and we were all so worried about you. No one even yelled when Hartley came to see, and you know how much me and Caitlin hate that guy. We didn't even let Barry know about you till like almost a mouth after he woke up."

"Well thank you Cisco, for thinking about me and for trying to keep me safe, and for all the other things that you do. Whatever girl you end up with is the luckiest girl ever."

"Mister Ramon." The Police captain says, "Thank you." he says shaking his hand. "And tell your girlfriend Elsa that I said thanks too." He says as he walks away.

I give Cisco a knowing smile as I help him take the guns back to the lab.


	6. Chapter 5 Rathaways

Chapter 5 Rathaways

I rode my motorcycle back to S.T.A.R. Labs after me and Barry had taken down the Royal Flush Gang. It was pretty boss. I walked in to the cortex at the same time as Barry and give Cisco a high five.

"Well Mister Allen, Doctor Snow. Tells us.

"We need a picture." Cisco says as he runs over to get his phone.

"I'm pretty sure rule number one of being a superhero is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on." Tells Cisco.

"Come on, please." Cisco Says giving him the puppy dog eyes. "This is just for us, just to document all this."

"How can you say no to this face Allen?" I ask pointing to Cisco's face.

"Or this one right here?" He says pointing to my face.

"Who knows?" Doctor Wells says, "Maybe people in the future will want to know how all this happened."

"Well." Barry started. "If you want the future to have the whole story then we all have to be in the picture." Barry says as Cisco handed him his phone.

"First let me put on some makeup." Caitlin tells us.

"Nope"

"The future does not care about your makeup." Cisco tells her as we make are way around the control center.

We all pose for the picture and I jump on Cisco's back piggyback stile and kiss his cheek.

"Alright big smiles…And one, two, three." In a…Well flash Barry is behind us and is back in time to catch the phone.

"Does that count as a selfie?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course." I tell her as I get Cisco to give me a piggy back ride.

The next day me and Caitlin get a phone call from Barry, apparently someone had broken a huge glass skylight at Doctor Wells' house.

I can't believe they think that it was Hartley. I mean he would never do something like that, well maybe he would, but he is my best friend. I would have went with them to the labs to fill in Barry and try and clean Hartley's good name, but I had to go have lunch with Mister and Misses Rathaway at Rathaway industries. I got on my bike and was on my way there.

I never got why Hartley never got along with Caitlin or Cisco. I remember the first time I met Cisco.

 _"_ _Hi." I looked up to see who was talking and just wow. "It's my first day here and I'm looking for Doctor Wells. I'm Cisco by the way Cisco Ramon."_

 _Okay Evie stay calm, be nice, smile, be cool._

 _"_ _Oh, here let me show you it's easy to get lost here." Okay good keep talking._

 _"_ _So what do you do here?" Cisco asked._

 _"_ _Well I'm a Technology Engineer."_

 _"_ _Oh. Well I work in mechanical Engineering so I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." He told me smiling._

 _"_ _Oh, why oh?"_

 _"_ _Well it's just I have never met someone who is so pretty and smart at the same time." Wow he thinks I'm pretty._

 _"_ _Oh, well um we're here Doctor Wells is in there."_

 _"_ _Oh, thanks so I will see you around I guess?" He asked. Yeah he is the cutest person I have ever known._

 _"_ _Yeah, I will see you around." With that he was gone._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Ronnie can I get those numbers Hart and I asked you for?" I asked as Ronnie walked by._

 _"_ _Of course. But hey can I ask you do you think I should take Caitie to the restaurant on 3ed and mane or the one on 5th and Porter that has seafood."_

 _"_ _The one on mane Caitie hate seafood."_

 _"_ _Kay, thanks you'll get those numbers in a bit I just got to get them from Alex first."_

"What!"

"We want you to inherit Rathaway industries." Mister Rathaway told me again.

"We always knew that was how it was going to be." Missies Rathaway told me, "When you and Hartley were little we always thought that you two would grow up and get married and that you would both inherit the company together, but due to um resent developments…"

"You mean the fact that Hartley is Gay."

"Err… Yes, that. We still want one of the people we saw as our children to inherit the ligase that we will leave behind." Missies Rathaway told me.

"But…"

"No buts young lady, we have made you the Heiress to our company. All we said is that you show up at the Queen Consolidated cocktail party next week and a few public events every now and the, okay that's all we want Eveline please?" Mister Rathaway asked. Before I could answer the whole building shock.

"What on earth was that?" Missis Rathaway asked with a worried.

"Stay here. I will go see what happened." I tell them and with that I was out the door.

The building shock a few more times before I made it outside but what I saw when I got there was worse. Standing there dressed all in black was Hartley Rathaway himself, and I felt sick.

I can't believe it. I helped him, when he was having trouble with his ears he came to me, and I helped him. I mean he is my best friend I had to I could not stand seeing him in pain. I spent my time trying to help him and what does he do? He goes after the people I see as family, Doctor Wells, Mister and Missies R, his own parents, how could he?

I am glad the cops and Barry arrived because I was to shocked to move I watch as Barry fought Hartley. I looked on as Barry took him down.

"Hart?" I had found my voice, "What, Why?" I didn't under stand.

"Snowie?" He looked taken aback that I was here.

"No." it was all I could say, just no.

I ran off before he could talk to me. I just had to leave I hoped on my Motorcycle and took a ride heading straight to the lab.

 _I walked over to were Hartley and Cisco were they didn't seem to be getting along, but Hartley doesn't get along with anyone well besides me. I lessened in on Hartle quizzing Cisco. Wow cute and smart._

 _"_ _Well Hartley looked like you have meet your match, Oh wait that was when you met Evie in first grade sorry." Caitlin says showing up out of nowhere. I am just glad they hasn't seen me yet._

 _I stood there as Caitie intradoses herself and Hartley got a bit mad._

 _"_ _Tell your boyfriend I need those numbers by end of day." I steeped in._

 _"_ _Actually I just got them from Ronnie." I say handing them over. "Oh, and have fun on your date Caitie." I tell her as she walks off._

 _"_ _You know you two seem nice." Cisco says to me then turned to Hartley, "You don't."_

 _"_ _I give you a week tops. oh and Snowie." Hartley says turning to me, "Do you think we could move brunch to next week?"_

 _"_ _Sure Hart, I mean the food not going anywhere." And with that he was gone._

 _"_ _Look I am sorry about Hartley he is just not much of a people person."_

 _"_ _Oh, so is he your boyfriend or what?"_

 _"_ _Oh no, he is not, no he is just my best friend."_

 _"_ _I never got your name."_

 _"_ _It's Snow, Eveline Snow."_

 _"_ _Well I will see you around Snowflake."_


End file.
